


Five Minutes

by ReaderJane



Category: Stephanie Plum - Evanovich
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's dad asks her for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: any time after Seven Up  
> Disclaimer: it's all Janet's

I shut the garage on Big Blue, glad I could put it away again. After a lot of arguing with my insurance company I'd received the check for my totaled Saturn and bought myself a four-year-old Toyota.

"Shoulda bought a Buick." My dad came around the corner of the garage.

I smiled. "I like little cars, Dad." Valerie's girls were shouting in the house.

"Need you to do something for me, Pumpkin."

I raised my eyebrows.

"You're good at finding people. I want you to find Steve for me."

"Valerie's ex?" I wrinkled my nose. "He's probably in the Caymans."

"Steve's from the burg. He's got connections. Someone knows where he is, and you're the best person to find out."

I shifted my weight. "Why, Dad?"

"I want five minutes alone with him. He hurt my little girl."

I blinked. My dad hadn't acted like this after I caught my worthless husband on the kitchen table with Joyce Barnhardt.

Dad smiled at me. "You could stand up for yourself just fine. Valerie's like your mother. She doesn't fight back. She cries and says, 'Why me?' Five minutes. That's all I want."

I thought about all Val had gone through.

"I'll find him for you."


End file.
